Teach Me
by cloud2443
Summary: AU: Teaching others to cook seemed like a safe career, little did Kagome know that even dangerous men like Sesshomaru would want to learn how to handle themselves in a kitchen. A bit afraid, a bit curious, Kagome sets out to teach the intimidating man how to cook, not knowing where this road will lead her.
1. Chapter 1

There are things in your everyday life that just inspire you to start something you know you don't have time for.

I do not have an editor so please excuse the mistakes.

* * *

The door slammed shut behind Kagome but she did not continue down the familiar hallway leading to her classroom. Lining both sides of the hallway were uniformed tall men with black suits. She could feel all their eyes on her but they didn't make a move to approach her. Maybe someone important was in today, which wasn't unheard, but it wasn't often they had them come here.

She forced herself to move, unwilling to be late to her own class. Setting her shoulders Kagome avoided looking at any of the men and entered her classroom, only relaxing when she heard the door click shut behind her.

"Good evening Higurashi-sensei." Her class called out to her, their smiling faces easing some of the tension, at least they weren't worried.

"Good evening everyone." She smiled back at them, setting her things on the table. "Today we're going to take the fondant we made yesterday and practice making different kinds of flowers."

Excited voices rang through the air as all fifteen of the women began to reach under their respective counters and into their group fridges to pull out the sealed fondant they had created yesterday.

Letting the positive, excited, energy in the air sweep her away, Kagome forgot all about her earlier encounter with the men in black.

The rest of class went, according to Ami, way to fast, but most of the women seemed pleased with their progress. Those that didn't were able to take home the leftover fondant and practice there. The next time they met was going to be two days from now and they would be trying to put the entire cake together in a special three hour class instead of the regular two hours.

"See you guys next time." She closed off her explanation and began to pack her own things as everyone else began to do the same. A few of the women came up to her to chat or ask questions that may have come up. It was half an hour before she was able to comfortably leave the room.

To her relief the men in black were no longer lining the walls and there was no issue in getting to the staff offices where she had a to turn in a request slip for supplies. Some of her fellow instructors were also there, getting ready to finish the day.

"I don't know if it's a good idea to allow him to enter my classroom." She could hear Tachibana-sensei talking to someone, and she did not sound happy.

"We could not deny his request-"

"There were men standing in the hallways for two hours, my clients were scared stiff and I will not be happy if one of them decides they do not wish to be in the same class as that-"

"Tachibana-san you must understand we are not allowed to say-"

"I want him out of my class."

Kagome felt bad for whoever Tachibana-sensei was snapping at, the older women taught a very traditional class and expected the same from her clients. She was known for her traditional dishes and only taught those that she agreed to, whoever the high class client with the army of bodyguards was, did not live up to her standards.

"His hours were very specific and you were-"

"That girl across the hall teaches at the same time as me."

Was the hag trying to push this person onto her!

"Higurashi-san specializes in everyday cuisine Tachibana-sama."

"Make it happen or I will shut this school down!" everyone watched as the older woman stormed out of the room, not sparing anyone a glance.

Kagome only hoped that whoever Tachibana was talking to didn't-

"Higurashi-san!"

Damn.

Plastering a fake smile on her face she turned to the staff coordinator, "Yes?"

"I'm aware that there is an extra spot open in your classes."

"Yes."

"Good, expect a new student at your next meeting." He gave her a nervous look, "This is a high priority customer and you may need to work out some compromises in his presence."

It's not like she could refuse him, so she smiled and accepted his terms. What she really wanted to do was yell at the old hag who refused to have anyone less than perfect in her classes. It seems that Bodyguard-sama will be joining her class. They were ending a lesson in the next class so she would need to figure out how to handle her new students position.

"Allow me to get you their application." The coordinator went to his desk and picked up a piece of paper and handed it to her, looking as if a huge weight had been taken off of his shoulders and onto hers.

Taisho Sesshomaru, such an old fashioned name. Age thirty one, occupation, blank, reason for enrolling, blank. Other than the basics this man made no effort to fill out the application. Well if he had that many bodyguards he had money. Though if that was the case why didn't he just hire a private tutor versus coming to a class full of people and causing a scene.

Regardless, she had a contact number and she was going to let him know not to come in until after her next class. This way he would have a fresh start alongside her students.

She finished her business in the office before heading home. It was clear that she needed to make a phone call to this Sesshomaru and inform him of the changes because she had a feeling the staff coordinator wasn't going to do it.

The next day after a quick breakfast she called the number on the application, a woman answered the phone.

"Taisho-sama's office."

To say that Kagome was a bit intimidated by the formal tone in the woman's voice was an understatement.

"Hello."

"Can I have your name and business?"

"Kagome Higurashi, I'm calling on behalf of the Shikon Cooking company and I wanted to let Sesshomaru-san know that his classroom…" She finished updating the woman and waited for her to respond.

"I shall make note of the changes and make Sesshomaru-sama aware." Then she hung up the phone.

* * *

 _Comment or review please!_


	2. Chapter 2

When she heard Tachibana-sensei complaining about Sesshomaru she was expecting someone who was very rude and undignified, but that couldn't have been far from the truth. The man that had walked into her classroom that evening was anything but undignified.

He was tall, towering over everyone in the room easily and his long silver hair was braided and thrown over a shoulder, with short bangs framing his golden eyes. He was really pretty, not she would ever voice it to him. There was an air of superiority, and authority to him, the way he walked showed that he believed that he had every right to be there and that was pretty cool. Though there were scars on both sides of his cheek and she could see magenta coloring under his sleeves and crawling up his neck. Maybe that was what pushed the old hag to kick him out.

That didn't really matter to her, she had teenagers, office women and older women in one class and had heard their share of stories so a tattooed, scarred man wasn't going to be a problem. Maybe all the estrogen will do him some good.

"Taisho-san." She greet, taking a few steps towards him, "My name is Kagome Higurashi, I'll be your instructor for this class."

He nodded at her, "I was made aware." His voice was deep and sent strange shivers down her spine.

She nodded, "Your seat will be next to Sakura in the back." She pointed out the teen girl with short brown hair and green eyes. "We'll be starting in a few minutes so you can take that time to read over today's recipe."

He gave her another nod and made his way to his station, ignoring the looks the rest of the class was sending his way. Well her class was all female and most of them were teen girls and unmarried career woman and she had to admit, he was nice eye candy.

Once the clock struck six she began class. "Before we start as many of you noticed," She eyed the table of giggling teens to her right who rightly quieted down. "We have a new member joining us," All eyes turned to Sesshomaru who kept his eyes on her, "let's help each other and get along alright."

The point of today's class was to show that following a recipe could produce different recipes. She had made a batch of cookies with the recipe everyone was using and at the end she would have them taste their results versus hers and for the second half of the class they would remake them and compare results again.

Once everyone had calmed down a bit she began giving out instructions and performing a demonstration at her own station before allowing the class to do it on their own as she walked around the room, helping and answering questions as she went.

"Sensei why is mine all lumpy." Ami asked, showing her the bowl.

"Did you sift the flour before adding the liquids?" She asked, raising a brow at the girls flushed cheeks. "When lumps form you need to spend more time mixing until they're all gone."

Eventually she made her way to Sesshomaru and found him with the same problem as Ami, except he seemed to have used his sifter. She watched as he mixed and it was more moving the dough around rather than mixing.

"Slow down a little Taisho-san." She took the bowl from him and shows him how to do it. "You need to make sure you're focusing on the lumps and work on mixing them in versus moving them around." She handed it back to him and watched him for a bit before moving over to Sakura.

"My arms are hurting." The teen grumbled at her approach.

"Maybe slow down a little, you don't need to race anyone."

"But I need to finish before Nee-chan." She sent a quick glance over to her sister who was also mixing.

The sisters were competitive in this sense but while Sakura had gained some skill since they entered the class, Kaoru was getting worse and it hurt Kagomes pride a bit.

"Kaoru-chan, how much butter did you use?" Brows drawn she watched the dough sloshing...it shouldn't be sloshing at all.

"Three cups." The girl sent her a worried look, "Is that wrong?"

"Three cups!" Megumi exclaimed, setting her things done and moving over to peer at Kaoru's bowl before starting to laugh at the girl. "You're never going to find a husband with that kind of skill."

"What the-" Red faced Kaoru glared at the older woman, "That's rich coming from you."

Rolling her eyes at their antics, Kagome moved to another station. She did take a peek at Sesshomaru though and while his expression hadn't changed he seemed amused.

Once everyone had finished mixing their dough together, they began to place it on the cookie sheets. Sakura was helping Sesshomaru find his in his provided supplies in the cabinets of his station.

The rest of class went by smoothly and everyone, with the exception of Kaoru, had two tasty batches of cookies to take home. Everyone, including her cleaned up their station before saying goodbye and being on their way, if they weren't going to stop and talk to her.

When she was putting some leftover outlines in her bag, a shadow fell over her.

Blue eyes met gold as she smiled at him, "You followed the recipe perfectly Taisho-san. I would say you won't have a problem learning in this class."

"It did not taste like the ones you made."

"Mine did have half a day to sit and the flavor does shift from being freshly baked to having been cooled."

"Are there no other reasons?"

"The way you mix in the ingredients and how well they are mixed is also an important factor but those kinds of things can't always be replicated. Some people say that there is a difference between hand mixing and using a mixer."

"Is there?"

"Perhaps." Kagome did believe that hand made things tasted better, just like eating food made by your mom trumped the same dish made by you or another person. It was probably a psychological thing that she didn't really know about.

"Hm. Why was I moved to this class."

She prided herself on not lying to her students about a lot of things, including their cooking skills and any personal problems they sometimes brought up and she wasn't about to start now.

"The ha-" Flushing slightly she cleared her throat. "Tachibana-sensei did not think your image was fit for her requirements. The scars and," Her eyes looked down at the magenta stripe peeking out of his sleeve and neck, "tattoos did not help."

The silence between them was only broken by Sadako-san saying a quick goodbye before hobbling out of the room.

"Do they not bother you?" He asked curiously.

"As you saw my class is not as formal as Tachibana-sensei's. If you can survive being eye candy for the hormonal teens in the class-"

"We heard that!" Ami exclaimed, as she and her two friends, Rika and Haru walked up to her desk. Kagome rolled her eyes as the teens gave Sesshomaru a shy smile, "See you next time Sesshomaru-sama."

He didn't respond but nodded at the girls as they departed.

"If you can survive that then I have no problem." His face remained stoic so she hurriedly added, "But you can put in a request for another class if being here is not to your liking."

"It will suffice, good evening Higurashi."

As he left the men that lined the walls followed after him, one of them taking his bag of cookies.

No one spoke until he entered his car, his head of security joining him in the back.

"Should we punish the woman?" He asked.

Sesshomaru shook his head, "The move was advantageous."

"But sir, she insulted you by-"

"We will deal with her at another time, for now I will continue my training so not to cause an uproar. Once I am done you can kill the bitch."

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama."

* * *

 _Hope you guys don't mind the other members of the class playing roles in the story, i got a seating chart made and everything. The setup of the room is simple, there are four work stations, each station has room for four people, one on each side, and because this is a bit of a high scale cooking class, each person has a stove and oven of their own, including a mini fridge to store things in. The ingredients are all provided for them because of their tuition. If you hadn't guessed by now the class is entirely female of different ages plus Sesshomaru._

 _Thank you for everyone who reviewed, they keep me going so keep them coming!_


	3. Chapter 3

"We might be a bit late sir, there seems to be an accident further up the road."

"Hm." Sesshomaru was in no hurry to get to his office today, there wasn't much to do.

His gaze drifted out the window and he saw a familiar face. It was his cooking instructor, Kagome Higurashi. She was speaking to a man wearing a blue suit next to a car with an open trunk. What was she doing in the western city?

"Genkishi."

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama."

"Get me a background check on my cooking instructor."

Confusion showed on the mans face but he nodded, "It will be ready in an hour." He pulled out his phone and sent a text. Earning Sesshomaru's curiosity never bode well for the target.

* * *

Sango was mid stretch when Kagome walked back into the room, "How did it go?"

"He said it was good." She sighed, "I swear he's never happy with us."

"I think it's because old lady Kaede refused to give him a discount." Sango said cheerfully. "But at least the biggest stressor in our lives is out of the way."

"Tell me about it, who the hell needs five large pans for a single retirement party. Only ten people work in that office!"

"Who cares, we get paid and they get cake." Pulling out a rag Sango began to clean the table of any remaining frosting. "Now get to cleaning, I want to enjoy my next two days off."

Kagome glared at her, "At least one of us gets to have a nice weekend." She grumbled.

"No one told you to rent out an apartment by yourself." Sango snapped.

"Well the one person I wanted as a roommate ended up getting engaged with a pervert." She she snapped back.

"Then find yourself a boyfriend and have him move in with you."

"Bitch."

Shaking her head, Sango smiled at her, "Go out and sweep the floor, I'll finish up here and then we'll get dinner together."

"Fine."

* * *

"...some of you responded to my email and voted and the winner, as you can see, was steamed buns. These can be a bit tricky to get right but we'll be practicing for the next two classes, so you at least can get the basics down. Sadako-san is our resident dumplings master so she will be assisting me in today's class. We'll both be coming around too…"

She finished explaining the instructions for everyone and started to walk around class making sure everyone was doing well with the dough, which in her opinion was the hardest part.

At table four, as expected, Karou was glaring at the liquid in her bowl. Kagome wondered how this grown woman always seemed to mess up on her recipes.

"Karou-chan, I might have to move you to the front of the class." She sighed, "Go ahead and throw that out, we'll start over again."

"How am I doing sensei?" Sakura asked holding out her bowl towards her.

"Wet one hand and kneed it again, that'll make it easier to work with once we start to stuff them."

"Hai!"

Looking across the table she watched as Sesshomaru added a bit more water to his dough. "How are you doing Taisho-san?" She asked.

"Sesshomaru-sama actually showed me how to do mine!" Sakura chirped, "He's a very fast learner."

A bit curious, Kagome left Karou to measure out the ingredients as she walked around the table to peer around the tall males arm. Sakura wasn't kidding, there was not a bit of excess powder lining the metal sides of the bowl.

"Can I feel it?" She asked and he wordlessly moved the bowl in front of her. She pressed a few fingers into it and pulled a bit to check how elastic it was. "Wow, have you ever done this Taisho-san?" She looked up to find him looking down at her, smugness gleaming in his golden eyes.

"This is my first time."

"You have some real talent." She smiled, "Maybe you'll rub some off on Kar-" Blue eyes widened as she glanced over at said girl, "It says one cup of water not a glass!" She snapped, moving over to the red faced girl.

"It said one cup," Karou grumbled, holding up her coffee mug, "This is a cup."

"Oh dear."

The rest of class was a bit interesting, everyone, with some help, was able to complete the dough. Getting the filling together was a much simpler task because it was just cutting up ingredients. The next hurdle came when it was time to wrap the buns closed, everyone knew the swirled pleated look was how steamed buns looked, but it required hours of practice to perfect. They had twenty minutes.

"Per class policy you guys are required to eat one of your buns before you leave because part of being a good cook is being able to tell how your own food tastes. The rest of the buns can be taken home and done with what you want. If you're like me and don't have anyone else to eat all eleven of your leftovers, you can freeze them…"

At the end of class she once again made her way to the faculty office where Tachibana and the staff coordinator were waiting, arms crossed. She wanted to turn tail and run but they had already seen her.

"Higurashi-sensei!" Tachibana did not look happy.

"Y-Yes."

"You mu-"

"Tachibana-sensei, allow me to inform Higurashi-sensei."

Whatever it was, it had pissed off the old hag, but she couldn't remember actually doing anything that could've rubbed the woman a bad way. Didn't she?

"Yes."

"We have received multiple complaints of our students and staff feeling uncomfortable with Taisho-sama's bodyguards in the halls."

Oh god, were they going to make her tell him?

"And we would like for you to let him know that he needs to stop bringing them along."

They were.

Cowards.

"Shouldn't you do that?" She asked, "If it-"

"You are in charge of him so it is your responsibility Higurashi-sensei." Tachibana all but hissed at her.

The staff coordinator began to sweat profusely as he looked between the two women.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the old crone. The lady had never liked her since she had joined and had done all she could to make her life as miserable as possible. Taking first priority on supplies, blocking her from doing certain recipes because they were only for the premium classes and not commoner ones like hers. The people in charge obviously kissed the womans ass so complaining never got her anywhere.

"You have until next week to speak to Taisho-sama about this."

It was on the cold walk home that she wondered why she still bothered to work at this place.

It was when she got home that she remembered. Her coworkers were assholes but the money let her enjoy living in the city. Working at the bakery covered her ridiculous rent, but she needed more than rent money to survive. She needed to get grocery and entertainment money from somewhere.

Setting her bags down she grabbed her mailbox keys and headed back to the lobby. She had a habit of losing her mailbox keys whenever she would take them outside of her apartment building, so she now kept them inside her apartment at all times. She also added like fifteen keychains onto the small, golden key so it couldn't fall into any cracks or hide somewhere.

She needed to figure out how to ask Sesshomaru to not bring his million bodyguards with him. He seemed like a nice enough guy but they had to be there for a reason right. Maybe he wouldn't take it the wrong way.

* * *

Wiping the blood off his hand Sesshomaru tossed the handkerchief on the ground. "Find out where he is Genkishi."

The man just nodded, his eyes on the lifeless form sprawled on the floor.

As Sesshomaru emerged from the room someone handed him his phone.

 _I made pancakes today!_

He gazed as the toothy smile of the child in the picture, swallowing painfully as he sent a quick text back.

 _"I can do better."_

* * *

 _Thank you to everyone who reviewed, please continue to do so._

 _Also I realized that I had been spelling Tashio, Taisho but I'm not going change it since Sesshomaru's last name is practically non existent and the mistake had already been made. I'm also glad you guys were intrigued by the dark bits of the last chapter._


	4. Chapter 4

_These chapters are not heavily edited so forgive the mistakes you might come across._

* * *

When Kagome ran into the bakery two hours late and drenched from the rain, the last thing she expected to see was Sesshomaru and one of his bodyguards sitting in the dining section. They seemed to have been having a conversation before her arrival. Golden eyes took in her appearance and her cheeks heated.

"Sessho-" She paused to correct herself, "Taish-"

"KAGOME!" Flinching at the angry yell she turned to find Kaede openly glaring at her. "You are late!"

Her student and his bodyguard were the only two customers in at the moment, so she offered them a short apology for interrupting their day before moving towards the employee locker rooms.

"Sorry Kaede-san, I wasn't expecting the rain." She smiled at the older woman.

"It is not me who you should hope to appease girl."

She winced.

Sango.

"For now, get changed and clean up the mess you made."

Nodding she changed into her uniform and pulled her towel dried hair into a bun. Grabbing a mop she headed back to the entrance where she made short work of her mess.

"I apologize if my dramatic entry interrupted your morning Sess- Taisho-san umm." Blue eyes turned to his companion. Looking up at her with expressionless yellow eyes the man nodded a short greeting, his pin straight black hair shifting slightly with the motion.

"Genkishi, Higurashi-sensei." His voice sent all kinds of warning signals through Kagome. Well he was a bodyguard, maybe that was his thing. Be so freakin creepy that it keeps people away.

"It was not a problem." Sesshomaru waved, "I was not aware you had other employment."

"Well it's not cheap living in the city." She grinned, leaning a bit on the mop. "One job is enough to cover rent, but you need more than rent money to get through the month."

"The distance between this place and the school is large." Genkishi added.

"Ah well I worked here first, but things happened and I got a place of my own and that meant needing more money so I found out the school was hiring and it was closer to where I lived. But enough about me. I don't see you as a purveyor of bakeries Taisho-san."

He pointed to the plates with small pieces of different kinds of cake, "We were tasting samples."

Blue eyes brightened, "Oh!" That's why Kaede was a bit upset, she was the person in charge of walking clients through samples. "Well then excuse me for a second."

She quickly deposited the mop in the back, and ignoring Sango's glare when she went into the kitchen to grab her clipboard and portfolio and made her way back to the two men.

"As the lead chef, I am in charge of all custom orders. I apologize for the wait Taisho-san, Genkishi-san."

Sesshomaru smirked at her change in tone, back to business it seems. To be honest when he had seen her in the western city that day he had assumed her presence here was more nefarious than working at a cake shop. He did not believe in coincidences, perhaps as a result of his occupation, but it had kept him alive and on top for this long.

The report had come back clean, so clean he was a bit disappointed.

"So have you decided on a flavor?" She asked, noticing that there were small bites taken from each piece.

A few minute later the basics for the cake were done. Now the fun part.

"What kind of occasion is this?"

"A birthday."

She set the binder in front of him, "These are some of my past designs, but I can always do something new. I am quite skilled." She flashed him a confident smile. She got up and took the sample plate, "I'll give you a few minutes."

Back in the kitchen Sango rushed her, "Do you know who that is?"

"He's one of my students."

"No offense but he seems too rich to be going to your class."

"Offense taken." She scoffed, "Maybe it's a humbling experience for him or something."

Sango shook her head, "Rich people."

Giggling she placed the plate in the sink and prepared two cups of tea before headed back out.

"Any ideas?" She asked.

"Flowers." Sesshomaru replied, pointing to a picture of a round cake with a pastel palette of colors. Flowers crowned the borders and elegantly scattered down the side.

She nodded, "I'm assuming you want happy birthday in the center, do you want an age or name on it?"

"Rin, ten."

She smiled as she wrote it down, "Your daughter Sesshomaru-san?" She received no answer but didn't dwell on it as she continued to asked basic questions before finishing. She saw Genkishi looking at his watch and let out a small laugh, "Didn't expect ordering a cake to be so time consuming?"

The man offered her a rueful smirk, "Not quite, we should be on our way Sesshomaru-sama."

Kagome walked them out and as they were pulling away in a black car, she realized she forgot to mention the bodyguard situation. She wasn't one to avoid conflict but there was a part of her that _really_ didn't want to ask this of Sesshomaru. There was something about the idea that made her feel as if she was...imposing.

It was an issue for the school so it should be the administration taking care of it not her. She had no choice but to wait until the next class.

Of course when class began she found herself bombarded with six schoolgirls.

"Please it's my senior year, I need him to accept my love this year!" Makoto begged.

"I need to make chocolates that can survive a plane ride to Hong Kong." Sakura added.

"My boyfriend doesn't like sweet things." Rika said.

"Well my boyfriend loves sweet stuff!" Haru argued.

The arguments went round and round and she resigned herself to her fate.

"What a sad sight." Megumi sighed loudly from her seat. "You're all acting like chickens with their heads cut off."

All eyes turned to the doctor, Rika took a step towards her. "Unlike you Megumi-sensei, we want to be able to have a boyfriend."

Don't give in Megumi, Kagome silently prayed.

"What is that supposed to mean you brat!" Megumi lost her cool.

"You heard me, not everyone wants to be old and miserable like you!"

"Come one guys, no need to be so harsh." Sakura tried to calm down Rika, but only managed to become the source of her wrath.

"And you, why are you still going out with that guy from Hong Kong. How do you know he isn't cheating on you with his fiance!"

"Li-kun is not cheating on me! Sakura snapped back, "Why-"

"Higurashi-sensei!"

 _Fuck._

Silence crept around the room as Kagome turned her eyes to the door where a very upset Tachibana looked at her. The woman looked horrified.

"What is the meaning of this disruption!" The woman snapped, "I can hear your class squabbling from my own!"

"We were having a bit of a spirited debate over valentine's day chocolate." She weakly offered, "I apologize if we interr-"

"Outside!" The hag was turning red. "Immediately."

The teens sent her a guilty look as she offered them, what she hoped, was a comforting smile, before marching out to her death. Sesshomaru's army of bodyguards, including Genkishi were waiting outside the halls. That probably didn't help how mad the lady is with her.

She moved them at least fifteen feet from the closest bodyguard and glared at her, "Higurashi-sensei you have two jobs in this school, one is to teach and another is to keep order in your classroom."

"Well-"

"Do not interrupt. You are in charge of your classroom and what I saw in there was not you being in charge. Not only were your students stopping themselves from learning but also interrupting classes they are not in." Tachibana wasn't wrong, but it still pissed Kagome off. She did not deserve to be talked to like a child. "You also had another task put upon you by the administration, to ask Taisho-san to stop bringing his bodyguards."

"Actually about that, I don't feel comfortable doing that." She found the expression on the older womans face thunderous.

"Are you refusing a direct order from the administration!" Kagome wanted to roll her eyes, the order was from her not the school and her own temper was rising.

"My students have not complained." She calmly said, "I have a responsibility to teach my students and since the presence of these individuals has not affected them, I must say your students need better discipline." She was purple now, but before she could open her mouth to say anything Kagome began again, "Also, you have interrupted my class by barging in there and making my clients feel uncomfortable and since you are known to be formal, I expect a formal apology for my class. You have wasted their time and money by pulling me aside during class hours to have a talk, now if you'll excuse me I have work to do."

She didn't bother looking at her as she turned around and walked back into her room. When she closed the door behind her, she walked to her table and collapsed onto her stool.

 _She was going to get fired for this, oh god. Goodbye apartment with a balcony, goodbye apartment with a nice tub._

"Higurashi-sensei?" Looking up she found her entire class staring at her in concern.

"It's fine, we'll take care of it after class." she hoped. "Okay forget that happened," She slapped her face lightly before getting to her feet. If she was going to get fired then she would go all out today. "The recipe today is easy to make and easier to modify to fit what it is you want out of it. I can help you make it less sweet or more sweet based on the ingredients."

Class went by fine, there was some awkwardness around the beginning but slowly things got back to normal and everyone was having fun. After class she gathered her things and began the walk of doom towards the faculty office.

Genkishi came to his side as he stepped out into the hall, "That was an interesting session."

"Hm, women in love are ruthless." Sesshomaru said, with no small of amusement.

* * *

 _I want to thank everyone that reviewed on previous chapters. Keep them coming they keep me going._


	5. Chapter 5

"So you cursed her and this guy in charge of the faculty and left." Sango reaccounted, looking over her martini at Kagome who was miserably staring at her drink.

"Yeah."

"And if you had just calmed down and not yelled at that guy then you probably would've left with just a warning."

"Yeah."

Sango couldn't contain her laughter and after a minute tears began to slide down her cheeks. "You...idiot!" She breathed in between laughs.

Glaring at her best friend, Kagome took a large gulp of her drink, scowling a bit at the bitter taste. She didn't drink often but she wanted to erase last night from her brain. She had let her temper get the best of her and was now down a job. She had enough money in her savings to be fine a few more months if she was frugal with her spendings but those were her savings. They weren't meant to be used for bills.

"I could ask Miroku and see if they still have that janitor job for his office." Sango teased.

"Shut up."

An hour later Kagome was coming out of the bathroom and blinked up at a familiar tall man.

"Sesshomaru-san?" She was slightly drunk, since that was the goal for today and offered him a sly smile, "What are you doing in the girls bathroom?" As he looked at her, her eyes went past him to his ever present bodyguard. "Genkishi-san, what are you doing here?"

"Kagome why are you just standing here?" Sango asked impatiently.

"Excuse us Higurashi-san." Genkishi nodded before ushering Sesshomaru forward and through the employee only door at the end of the hall.

The two girls watched them go, "Was that our client?" Sango asked.

"Yeah."

She jumped when Sango squeezed her hips,"No thinking about work tonight remember."

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

"Excuse me but where is Higurashi-sensei?" Ami asked before the short man could begin speaking to the class.

"Due to some circumstances Higurashi-san will no longer be teaching at this school. Until we find a replacement teacher you will be following the instructions on this video. I apologize for the inconvenience."

The class watched the older man turn on the tv and leave. They watched a too happy woman explain how to make pizza.

"This is ridiculous." Megumi sighed as she got her purse and walked out of the room.

"Let's go." Ami and her friends all walked out too.

Sesshomaru watched as Sakura and Karou also get up, leaving him alone at his station.

He couldn't even enjoy one good thing.

Getting to his feet he followed the woman out, but unlike them he didn't leave the building, he walked deeper in.

* * *

Being in the middle of creating blooming roses on a tiered cake was not easy. She had to hold her breath to make sure the lines would be even and connect. It was someone's anniversary and she needed to make sure the lovestruck husband was not disappointed. He had mentioned that his wife was very detail oriented and that meant she would criticize the fuck out of this if there was even one mistake.

"Kagome!"

She flinched but was able to pull away from the cake before she ruined her work. She glared over her shoulder at Kaede, who was staring at her through the flaps of the curtain that led to the showroom of the cafe.

"You have clients here to pick up a cake."

Nodding, Kagome set down the icing bag and wiped some of the icing off her hands. They were still stained red from when she had mixed the color in. Oh well, she wasn't going anywhere.

Pushing the curtain aside she found the two happiest men standing on the other side of the counter. By happiest she men stoic, it was Sesshomaru and his bodyguard Genkishi.

"Taisho-san, Genkishi-san!" She greeted, "I assume you're here to pick up your order?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "You were not in class last night."

Her cheeks became flushed as she remembered her loss of temper. "Well I said some things I probably shouldn't have." She tried to laugh it off but the other two weren't smiling. "I lost my temper with the man in charge of our paychecks and, anyway I don't regret it." Much.

"I heard." Sesshomaru smirked, "But you should be receiving an email with your reinstatement by the end of today."

Kagome found herself blinking up at him for a few seconds as her brain recognized his words. "H-How?" There was no way they would hire her back after calling the faulty coordinator a ' _punk bitch who kisses this old hags ass'._

"They heard the voices of your students." He replied, ignoring the pointed look Genkishi sent his way.

"Oh," Her lips split in a toothy grin, "that's good, I was beginning to worry I'd have to go job hunting again!" She pulled out her phone, which she hadn't checked all day due to work and opened her mail app and sure enough there was an email from the school.

"Kagome, no phones!" Kaede scolded.

"Sorry!" She grinned, slipping the device back into her apron pocket before bowing at the taller man. "Thank you Sesshomaru-san."

"It was not a problem." He waved her off, "I paid for your services and I shall have them."

Ignoring how dirty that sounded she thanked him again and went to the back to get his order. The small box had a receipt on it but she took it off. She wasn't going to make someone who got her job back pay. Maybe she would bake something for all her students for the next class.

"One pretty, flowery, birthday cake." She placed the box between them and opened the box so they could see. "How does it look?"

"She will like it." Genkishi said, and began to pull out his wallet.

"It's on the house." She said, "It's the least I can do to thank you."

Sesshomaru frowned. "I can pay, money is not a problem."

 _Rich people._

"Money's not the issue Sessho-Taisho-san." She said, "I want to thank you and you don't need my money so accept my gratitude through cake."

He seemed to think on her words for a few seconds before nodding."On one condition." He said, "You will call me Sesshomaru."

"Well that's easy enough." She grinned, pushing the box closer to him. "Let Rin know I said happy birthday Sesshomaru-san!"

After reaching their car Genkishi turned to send a questioning look at his boss. "You are giving this civilian a lot of privileges."

"She is helping me accomplish a goal. She is an ally." Golden eyes narrowed on his second in command, "When were you given the right to express an opinion Genkishi."

Lowering his eyes, Genkishi held perfectly still. "I apologize Sesshomaru-sama."

* * *

Kagome created a personalized cupcake for each member of her class, using what small things she remembered about them as the main point. Sakura had cherries blossoms, Karou a jasmine, Megumi a stethoscope, Sesshomaru pastel flowers and the list went on.

"Kagome-sensei you're back!" Ami grinned, "I heard you said some mean things to that old Tanaka guy and got fired."

"Well apparently you guys were too stubborn to accept that I had left and walked out. That is not adult behavior."

"Right and calling someone a-"

"If you repeat those words I will not give you your treat."

Brown eyes slid to the clear plastic container with colorful deserts in them. She made a wise choice by retreating.

Everyone seemed happy with her return and immensely enjoyed their cupcake. She decided to wait a few minutes before starting class, getting into a conversation with Misa, who wanted to discuss how to get pizza crust to rise.

"Are you not going to eat your cupcake Sesshomaru-san?" Sakura asked, noticing the older man didn't touch his desert.

"I'm not fond of sweets."

"Oh, are you going to give it to the scary looking bodyguard?"

Sesshomaru smirked at the thought of presenting Genkishi the desert. The man would probably display it as a family heirloom. "No, I will give it to Rin."

"Is she your daughter?"

"No."

"Your girlfriend?"

He shook his head, "She is a little younger than you, but she is family."

Sakura nodded eagerly, Sesshomaru didn't talk much so she wanted to keep it going. "Does Rin-chan like flowers?" He nodded, "I like them too, that's why Kagome-sensei made these on my cupcake. I want to go home and show this to papa before I eat it though. I think he would want to take a picture. Nee-san already ate her so she won't be able to show papa..."

"Alright that's enough socializing, it's time to enter the realm of making the perfect rice omelet!"

* * *

A blur of orange and white slammed against his legs, arms wrapping around his waist. "Sesshomaru-sama you're home!" Rin's joyful voice cried out.

Smiling softly he patted the top of her head, "I'm home Rin."

"I was excited to show you what I did in class today!" She grinned, taking a hold of his hand and pulling her into the living room. She sat him down on the couch and pulled out a piece of paper from her backpack.

It was a history test, she got a perfect score.

"Good job Rin." He ruffled her hair and smirked at how happy she was from just that small gesture. "You've worked hard. I've brought you a gift."

"A gift, for me!" She was practically shaking with excitement. "But my birthday is over?"

"Hm." He held out the small box he had placed the cupcake in.

The smile that spread across her lips made him want to bring home a cupcake everyday but he knew Jaken would disapprove.

"It's the same kind of flower like the one on my cake!" She noted.

"It was the same baker." He replied.

"They do such a good job!"

Dark hair and bright smiles came to mind, so similar to the girl before him. He leaned on his elbow as he watched Rin eat and talk about her day.

She had changed so much since he found her four years ago. Her trauma may have made her forget, thankfully, but he never did. He never would and he would fulfill the promise he had made to her.

* * *

 _A lot of jumping around in this one, but the story is going to pick up after this chapter, for better or worse Kagome will get to know Sesshomaru a little better._

 _ **Please** Review, they keep me writing and you happy!_


	6. Chapter 6

Not edited, I read over it but mistakes do slip past me from time to ALL the time.

* * *

"Don't forget in the next class we have bring a partner day, feel free to invite your boyfriends, family, and friends over to join you for a night of partner cooking."

As everyone was leaving out some people came up to ask questions about that partner night. To ask questions she had already answered but it was fine, they all left excited.

"Is there an age limit?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You will be supervising them if they are younger than fifteen, but no. If you think they will enjoy it they are welcome."

Nodding he walked out.

She had seen him talking to Sakura and Megumi often and watching Karou with amusement during her food failures, but it was good. He was interacting and enjoying the class a lot more than when he had first arrived. Whatever reasons he was here for, at least it didn't seem like he was just trying to fulfill an obligation anymore.

On her own way out she went to the faculty office to turn in her request slip for the next class. There was a tension in the air that appeared whenever she was in the same room as Tanaka-san, the faculty coordinator. He seemed to dread whenever she came in here, and Tachibana never approached her, just sent her hateful glares from afar.

"Hi-Higurashi-sensei is something wrong?" Tanaka asked, sweat beading on his forehead.

"No, just turning in a request."

"Please allow me, I will see to it's approval myself." He hastily took the piece of paper from her and signed off on it without even checking to see what it was.

It unnerved her, but it also meant she got to leave earlier. She said a goodbye and left. It was like he was afraid she would hurt him or something. Not all her clients were school girls, some of them were respected members of the community and Sesshomaru was probably filthy rich. The threat of them turning against the school probably had the senior members on their toes and were on Tanaka's ass about being careful.

She had barely made it across the street when she heard the first shot. She thought maybe it was a firework but then it moved closer and closer. It was late, almost ten at this point and there was no one on the street with her.

She found herself unable to move as a car sped around the corner with a man leaning out of the open window, a large gun in his hands.

Eyes widening she frantically looked for a place to hide but there were no alleys she could duck into. They were all storefronts, the closest cover was across the street and she could get there in time.

The car was just a few yards away when she felt someone grab her around the waist and pull her into the shadows of the street. She panicked when a hand pressed over her lips, but her movements stopped when she recognized the voice in her ear.

"Quiet."

Wide blue eyes peeked over dark bangs to see Sesshomaru holding her. She desperately wanted to ask what was going on but he was very tense against her back and had his full attention on the approaching car.

He crouched, his arm around her waist forcing her to follow his movements, but he lifted his hand from her mouth. She knew better than to speak and made herself as small as possible.

The man with the gun didn't seem to notice them, his eyes and gun aimed behind him, where another car emerged, this time with two people leaning out the windows with guns. They shot at each other and Kagome pressed her hands against her ears, praying for them to not notice them.

A few minutes later, Sesshomaru relaxed. "They're gone." He helped her stand and pulled out his phone.

"What happened?" She asked him, her voice and body shaking.

He seemed to observe her for a minutes before replying, "It seems to have been a gang shooting." He replied his golden eyes firmly on her, "Genkishi, bring the car now."

"Sesshomaru-san why are you still here?"

"There was an incident and I remained here while my men took care of it." He replied, "You will remain with me."

"Shouldn't we move?" Just as she finished her sentence a familiar black car drove around the bend, slowing down beside them.

"We will escort you home." He said opening the door for her to enter. She didn't hesitate stepping inside, it was probably a much safer place than being outside. Plus Sesshomaru had trained bodyguards, that was better than walking down an empty street in the dark.

He followed in after her and said a few things to Genkishi that were too low for her to hear.

"Your address Higurashi-sensei?" The driver asked.

"Right." She watched the man enter her address into his phone GPS and the car began to move.

"Are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked, eyeing her carefully.

She was slightly shaking but the adrenaline was wearing off and exhaustion was beginning to hit her hard. "I've been better. What should we do, shouldn't we call the police?"

"No, there was not much we can say that someone else hasn't already called in." Sesshomaru leaned back in his seat. "Unless you would like to sit through hours of interrogation."

He was right, there wasn't much she could do about what just happened, and while there weren't as many people on this street the ones they came from, and the ones they went after probably did. She just wanted to go home and curl up in bed. Tomorrow was one of her only days off from both of her jobs and she needed to make it count.

"You're right." She took a deep breath and relaxed a bit more into the plush seats. They were really nice, but then again their owner was rich. "How are you doing Sesshomaru-san?" She wasn't the only one witness to such a terrifying event. He seemed almost unphased but he rarely showed how he felt that easily.

"I am used to these things." She raised a brow at him but the answer came to her easily and she just shrugged. He was rich, he probably has to deal with a lot of stuff because of money. That's why he had so many bodyguards.

When they got to her apartment building he walked her to her door. "Will you be alright?"

"I might take a long relaxing bath, but yeah I think I'll be fine. Thank you again Sesshomaru-san, I don't know what could've happened if you weren't there." She bowed deeply, "Accept my gratitude."

He nodded. "It was nothing, besides you are my cooking instructor."

Smiling brightly she giggled, "Exactly, how else are you going to learn how to perfect the fluffiness in an omelette!"

He shook his head at her but he seemed amused.

Schooling her mirth she turned her full attention on him, "But seriously Sesshomaru-san, thank you. If there is ever anything I can do for you please let me know."

They said their goodbyes and she swiped her card to get into the building, before entering the elevator and punching in the code for her floor. Even if the outside was a hellscape, her apartment building had great security, it better with how much she paid for it.

Outside Sesshomaru got back into the car, his eyes narrowing on Genkishi. "Explain."

* * *

 _A bit shorter than the rest but as I continued to write it didn't fit the tone of this chapter!_

 _I'm really shocked with the response to this story, it got way more views that I ever expected, thank you!_

 _A lot of you mention you liked the contrast between light hearted cooking and whatever shit Sesshomaru is a part of and I feel like this story can combine the two themes and maybe turn out good._

 _Thank you~_


End file.
